Galactic Council (Earth-616)
Negative Zone | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Jerry Ordway | First = | HistoryText = The Galactic Council is the assembly of numerous leaders of different empires across the universe, including other dimensions like Asgard or the Negative Zone, created to deal with different matters of the universe. It first appeared when Earth was temporarily declared an intergalactic prison for aliens by the Kree. Maximum Security ... ... ... War of Kings Consecutively to the Annihilation Wave, the empires met on Ovar and reformed the Galactic Council, as they thought the Annhilation could have been avoided or reduced thanks to the Council. Their first topic was Vulcan's assault on the Z'Nox, a fact discovered during the reformation meeting. A delegation among it a Rigellian, a Kree, two Ovoids, a Rigellian Recorder and other came to Vulcan, asking him to stop his expansion, but all were killed except the Recorder, for him to spread his words to the universe. The recorder was retourned by Ovoids of the Galactic Council to Ronan of the Kree, and the footages of the delegation massacre were witnessed by Ovoids, Kree and Rigellians, Ronan delivering himself the news of that (added with those of the destruction of Shi'ar Warbirds in Kree space territory). Realm of Kings After the end of the Kree-Shi'ar War, the former members of the council reunited on Ovar, former seat of the Council, under impulsion of Crystal of the Kree Stellar Empire, in order to reform the institution. Were present there Imperator Gladiator}, Ka'ardum and Araki of the Shi'ar Empire, Karnak and Lockjaw for the Kree, as well as other species such as the Rigellians, who asked for safeguards to prevent further Shi'ar aggression, refering to Vulcan's aggression. The reunion was stopped when Kallark left, sick of his new role as Majestor, and wanting to join back the Imperial Guard. The Guardians of the Galaxy attended that event, meting with Crystal, and Blastaar, and protecting it from terrorists. Ensuing the elimination of that threat, Blastaar demanded them to leave, but that demand was dismissed as Groot was presented as Planet X representative and rightfully allowed to sit at the Council with the Guardians as delegation. Returned from the Fault with a specimen from the Cancerverse, Kallark joined a reassembled Galactic Council and manage to unit it against the incoming threat, and an armada was deployed. Recently, they declared Earth as of limits of extraterrestial interaction. Infinity When the Builders started their way to Earth to destroy it they also attacked other planets in their way. Many members of the council and their empires banded together against them. They were also joined by the Avengers who planned to stop them before they arrived at Earth. After their initial attempt resulted in heavily losses, they regrouped at Ring world, a refugee base, where J,son secretly tried to contact the Builders and offered them Earth for surrounding. However, they tacked his signal and launched a massive attack resulting in many casualties. After the attack, the Builders started offering many worlds, including the ones in the Council, surrounding, resulting in them occupying many worlds including the Kree empire, which was surrounded and the Spartax, who decided to surrender. To change the situation, Mainfold used his powers to transport various Avengers and troops inside the Builders ships blocking Hala, using their weapons against them, they destroyed Hala's space blocking and liberated the captive Avengers. By doing a fake surrendering, Thor was able to kill the last Builder in Hala finally liberating the Kree, however the Supreme Intelligence still believed that there were no possibilities of winning. In retaliation, Ronan attack him and with the Kree Army and the Accusers rejoined the war. They had many victories including the liberation of many planets subjugated. When they started losing their advantage, they opened a portal to the Negative Zone from where a small Annihilation Wave was unleashed into the enemy fleet, the wave do heavily damage but the Builders were able to access the wave's hive mind and do them eat themselves. Fortunately, the Gardeners were able to wake Captain Universe, who destroyed the Builders in their command vessel. After all the planets conquered by the Builders were liberated and all the Alephs were defeated, what was left of the council and their armies helped the Avengers liberated Earth, which was conquered by Thanos. In the aftermath, Ronan, the Acusers and the Kree Army were perdoned by the Supreme Intellience, Gladiator planned to expand the Imperial Guard, the Skrull Empire Fractions joined with the coronation of Kl'rt, and Annihilus managed to reopen the portal to the Negative Zone. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}